Maldito Desejo
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ela odiava o natal acima de qualquer coisa. Só que aprenderia, do modo mais difícil, a tomar cuidado com aquilo que se deseja... - HaoxAnna - oneshot - uma fic de natal em pleno mês de abril!


_**Maldito Desejo.**_

"Nem pensar." Ela disse com seriedade evidente.

"E por que não, Anna?" Ele perguntou, seguindo-a pela casa. "O natal é uma data tão divertida!" Hao disse, olhando-a.

"Eu _odeio_ o natal, Hao." Ela respondeu, parando, e virou-se para ele. "Você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber."

"Mas mudar velhos hábitos não mata ninguém, Anna." Hao disse, provocante.

"Nada de _mas,_ Hao. Eu não vou comemorar essa droga de data e pronto." E Hao deu de cara com a porta ao tentar segui-la.

Todos os malditos anos eram assim. O mundo inteiro parava para uma comemoração _idiota_, para pessoas _idiotas_, que não sabiam fazer nada da vida além de acharem motivos _idiotas_ para parar o mundo no 25 de dezembro.

Se ainda tivesse algum motivo especial, vá lá, mas o real motivo daquela data há muito já havia se perdido. Agora, tudo o que importava, eram os presentes e nada além disso. Bufou parando na frente de uma das lojas, onde um velho e gordo Papai Noel ouvia aos pedidos das criancinhas.

"Eu quero um carrinho!" Um garotinho alegre disse.

"E eu uma boneca!" A garotinha, ao lado dele, disse.

"Hohoho, Papai Noel levará presentes nas casas das crianças boazinhas!" O velhinho respondeu.

"Piada." Anna disse, virando-se para sair dali, quando ouviu o bom velhinho lhe chamar.

"E você, loirinha, o que quer?" Perguntou a Anna.

"Está falando comigo?" Anna perguntou, ao ver as atenções voltadas para si.

"É a única loirinha aqui. Hohoho!" Papai Noel riu.

"Eu quero PAZ e DISTÂNCIA de pessoas como você." E virou-se para sair dali.

"Hohoho! Cuidado com o que deseja, minha jovem criança!" O bom velhinho disse, mas Anna sequer deu atenção, apenas abriu a porta da loja e saiu dali.

Era, ainda, véspera de natal. As ruas deveriam estar cheias de pessoas que deixavam para comprar os presentes no último instante. Anna teve a impressão de ver as ruas lotadas antes de entrar naquela loja. Só que agora estavam vazias. Tão vazias que Anna chegou a sentir um frio lhe correr pela espinha.

"Deve ser só coincidência." Murmurou para si.

Ótimo que as ruas estivessem vazias! Nada daquelas crianças idiotas cantando _Have a Merry Christmas _ou nada do gênero. Não haviam guerras de neve, ruas tumultuadas e nem lojas cheias. Apenas ela, a neve e o frio. Estranhou, também, não ver mais nenhuma decoração. Aquilo era algum tipo de piada?

Se fosse, era de ótimo gosto.

"Podiam ter acabado com o frio também." Anna disse para si mesma e encolheu-se, seguindo caminho para casa.

**X**

Antes mesmo de dobrar a esquina para chegar na casa que dividia com Hao, ela tinha certeza de que ouviria o barulho de todos os amigos dele e de Yoh, seu irmão gêmeo, fazendo farra na _sua_ casa por causa daquela maldita festa natalina.

Anna tinha certeza de que ouviria o trio de idiotas ( insira Yoh, Chocolove e Horo aqui) cantando _Have a Merry Christmas_ e Hao estaria tocando a música no piano. Talvez Ren estivesse em um canto qualquer, praguejando que preferia estar em casa, comendo comida chinesa e Pilika estivesse tentando convence-lo a beber mais algumas taças de vinho para leva-lo para um dos quartos.

Só que, ao invés disso, Anna deparou-se com a casa vazia. Salvo por Yoh e Hao que disputavam o controle remoto da tv, decidindo-se entre o desenho e o filme de ação.

"Você já viu esse filme umas quinhentas vezes, Hao! Me deixa ver Pica-pau!" Yoh exclamou, tentando tomar o controle do irmão mais velho.

"Você também já viu esse desenho mais de mil vezes, Yoh!" Hao puxou o controle de volta. "E está na _minha_ casa, portanto, eu escolho o que vamos assistir." Hao abriu um sorrisinho maldoso, ao notar a expressão do irmão.

"Isso não é justo!" Ficou emburrado, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e baixou o rosto.

"Você quis dizer _nossa_ casa, certo Hao?" Anna parou atrás dos gêmeos.

"Ah, já voltou Anna?" Hao lançou um olhar calmo para ela e voltou-se para a tv.

"É o que parece, não é?" Ironizou, revirando os olhos. "Onde está o bando de palermas com as decorações de natal?" Ela perguntou e viu os gêmeos se entreolharem, soltando um riso.

"Natal?" Disseram em uníssono.

"É alguma comida típica de outro país?" Hao perguntou, olhando para Anna.

"Acho que deve ser alguma pessoa!" Yoh respondeu.

"Vocês estão brincando comigo?" Anna perguntou, sentindo uma veia lhe saltar pela testa.

"Acha mesmo que estamos brincando?" Hao se manifestou. "Nunca ouvi falar desse tal de Natal aí não!"

"Tanto faz." Anna bufou. Aquilo tudo devia ser algum tipo de piada.O que ela havia pedido não podia ter se tornado realidade, pois aquele velho não podia ser Papai Noel, porque Papai Noel _não existia._ "Os amiguinhos de vocês não vão aparecer por aqui hoje?"

"Uhn..." Hao olhou para Yoh. "Você chamou alguém para vir aqui?"

"Não. Por que eu chamaria alguém? Aliás...vocês são os únicos amigos que eu tenho." Yoh respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

"Isso é verdade. Desde que eu e o Yoh voltamos lá da Itália, você é a única pessoa que conhecemos, Anna." Hao disse com tranqüilidade. "Aliás...como você entrou aqui em casa? Eu deixei uma cópia da chave com você?" Perguntou, olhando-a.

Tudo bem. Aquilo já era demais. Se fosse uma brincadeira, estava ficando de muito mau-gosto.

"Eu _moro _aqui com _você_, Hao." Anna respondeu.

Os gêmeos ficaram em silêncio. Se entreolharam buscando uma resposta para a afirmação tão convincente feita por parte da loirinha parada logo atrás deles. Como não acharam nenhuma, explodiram na gargalhada.

"Você..." Yoh começou.

"Morando comigo?" Hao continuou, tentando parar de rir. "Você sempre me odiou, Anna!" O moreno de cabelos longos completou.

"Eu te odiava até dois anos atrás, quando começamos a namorar, Hao." Ela disse entredentes. "Isso bem no dia do..." Mas ela parou de falar, tentando encaixar as peças.

Hao e Yoh não conheciam ninguém. Ela e Hao não estavam juntos. Se aquilo não fosse uma brincadeira e se ela acreditasse em Papai Noel, começaria a desconfiar que tudo aquilo fazia sentido.

"No dia do que, Anna?" Hao perguntou, olhando-a. "Nós nem sequer nos beijamos. A única vez que eu tentei isso, você me deu um tapa." Hao apontou a própria face.

"Isso é verdade. Eu estou de prova!" Yoh disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Ok. Aquele era o dia mais louco de toda sua vida.

"Eu posso provar que estamos juntos, Hao." Anna disse. "A sua carteira. Me dá ela aqui." A loirinha disse, impaciente.

"Você bebeu, Anna?" Hao disse, mas desistiu de continuar com aquilo ao ver o olhar da loirinha sobre si. "Ta aqui, ta aqui." E estendeu a carteira para ela.

"Cadê...?" Ela revirou a carteira do moreno a procura da foto que haviam tirado juntos, mas não estava em lugar nenhum. "Onde está a foto que tiramos juntos, Hao?!" Estava começando a ficar preocupante.

"Você sempre odiou fotos e sempre _me_ odiou, Anna." Hao disse, erguendo-se. "Olha, eu não sei o que houve com você hoje, mas..."

"Não houve nada, droga!" Ela exclamou. "Hoje era véspera de natal e eu saí de casa quando você disse que ia dar a droga da festa aqui em casa! Eu estava caminhando pelas ruas lotadas, decoradas e cheias de crianças que brincavam de guerras de neve, quando parei na frente de uma loja. Então o Papai Noel perguntou o que eu queria e eu desejei que pessoas como ele jamais existissem!" Ela parou de falar por alguns instantes para respirar.

"Isso parece sério, Hao..." Yoh disse, olhando para o irmão.

"Sim, eu sei." Hao respondeu. "Se você brigou com o Tao Ren, não tem problema Anna. Você pode ficar aqui na nossa casa hoje. Eu e o Yoh não vamos nos importar." Hao disse para ela.

"Eu não namoro o Tao Ren há mais de dois anos, Hao!"E afastou-se dele. "Foi aquele maldito velho que fez tudo ficar assim. Ele deve ter feito o natal jamais existir." E bufou. "Eu vou ir consertar isso _já._" Anna saiu dali em passos pesados.

"Devemos seguir ela?" Yoh perguntou, olhando para o irmão.

"Acho que ela precisa espairecer um pouco." Hao respondeu.

"É, talvez." Yoh respondeu, suspirando pesadamente.

**X**

Anna não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo era real. Pior. Não podia acreditar que Papai Noel existia e que ela estava indo atrás dele, pedir para que ele fizesse o natal voltar a existir. Definitivamente, aquele não era um dia normal.

Estava quase na loja onde havia encontrado Papai Noel, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si.

"Anna?" Era Ren. Mas o que diabos ele fazia ali, justo naquela hora?

"Agora não, Ren. Preciso..." Falar com Papai Noel? Ele a taxaria de louca, no mínimo! "...fazer compras." Ela completou. Péssima escolha. Ren sabia como Anna odiava fazer compras.

"Compras. Você, fazendo compras?" Ren encarou-a por alguns instantes. "Tudo bem se estiver indo encontrar o seu novo namorado, Anna, mas mentir assim chega a ser ridículo." O chinês disse.

"Quer saber? Você tem razão." Anna respondeu. "Estou indo encontrar o meu novo namorado na loja de conveniências. Tenho que me apressar antes que ele vá embora." E sem esperar resposta, ela correu para a loja de conveniências, rezando para que Papai Noel ainda estivesse lá.

É, talvez ela tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

**X**

Depois daquele pequeno incidente com Ren, no caminho para a loja, nada mais aconteceu. Anna ainda se pegava imaginando como tudo aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. Entrar na loja de conveniências e ver o bom velhinho por lá, foi o maior alívio de seu dia.

Só que ele não estava vestindo vermelho, não estava ouvindo o pedido de criancinhas e não estava sentado em sua confortável cadeira. Ao invés disso, ele estava estocando produtos naquela maldita loja.

"Ei, velho, faça tudo voltar ao que era." Anna disse para ele.

"Está falando comigo, jovenzinha?" O velho homem voltou-se para Anna, deixando algumas caixas no chão.

"Está vendo outro velho por aqui?" Ela perguntou, nada contente.

"Oh, sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso." E riu. "Foi você quem desejou um mundo sem natal, não é?"

"Ei, Noel! Volte logo ao trabalho e deixe pra falar com a sua filha mais tarde!" Um dos atendentes advertiu.

"Estou indo, meu jovem!" O velho homem respondeu, carregando mais uma leva de caixas para dentro do estoque. Anna o seguiu.

"Eu não me importaria que o natal não existisse, mas parece que todos perderam as memórias de _tudo_ o que aconteceu nas datas passadas." Anna disse entredentes.

"Ah, mas isso era uma conseqüência!" Noel disse.

"Você precisa fazer tudo voltar ao normal. Eu _preciso_ do meu noivo, entendeu?" Anna olhou-o de maneira perigosa.

"Já disse que não posso fazer nada. O seu pedido foi bem claro, jovenzinha." Noel carregou mais algumas caixas para dentro.

"Tem certeza que não há _nada_ que você possa fazer?" E olhou-o.

"Eu não." Noel respondeu. "Mas você pode desejar que tudo isso volte ao normal, hohoho!" O velhinho riu.

"E como é que _eu_ vou fazer isso?" Anna perguntou.

"Basta que o desejo seja verdadeiro." Ele respondeu.

"Grande resposta." Anna revirou os olhos.

"Eu não vou dizer outra vez, Noel!" O atendente disse.

"Sinto muito, mas tenho que voltar ao trabalho!" O bom velhinho deixou Anna ali, para que ela refletisse.

"Que ótimo..." Anna saiu dali, tentando pensar em como fazer isso.

**X**

Anna realmente não se importaria que o natal não existisse, desde que ninguém tivesse perdido suas memórias. Aliás, Anna não se importaria que todos, com exceção de Hao, tivessem perdido as memórias daquela data. Porque havia sido numa maldita noite de natal que ela havia aceitado namorar com ele.

"O velho disse que o meu desejo tinha que ser verdadeiro." Suspirou, sentando-se em um dos balanços do playground. "Mas eu não sei como fazer isso..." Murmurou baixo para si e fechou os olhos.

Isso significava que iria perder Hao para sempre? Tudo isso por um simples desejo de não ter aquela maldita data lhe atrapalhando uma vez a cada ano? Se fosse assim...

"Se for pra ser assim...eu prefiro que o natal exista, só pra ter ele comigo..." Murmurou baixo e sentiu uma única lágrima lhe correr pelo rosto. No passado, podia ter odiado Hao, mas agora, não podia viver sem ele. O amava como a ninguém.

_Se o desejo for verdadeiro, tudo será como você quer._

_Essa é a verdadeira essência do natal, Anna._

"A verdadeira...essência?" A loirinha abriu os olhos devagar, e viu Papai Noel parado à sua frente.

_Há muito tempo, você se esqueceu disso e muitas pessoas também._

_Mas ainda existem aqueles que acreditam e é por eles que o natal ainda é tão bonito._

Se você puder acreditar, de coração, na verdadeira essência do natal...essa data será tão especial quanto os sentimentos que você nutre por ele.

E dizendo essas últimas palavras, o velho de roupa vermelha subiu em seu trenó, partindo dali.

"A verdadeira essência do natal..." Ela murmurou para si.

_Anna!_

_Anna, acorde!_

_Anna!_

Ouviu alguém lhe chamar, mas quem? Era uma voz...conhecida.

E então tudo foi ficando negro, distorcido. De repente, abriu os olhos e estava no seu quarto e no de Hao. O garoto – vestido de Papai Noel – estava lhe segurando nos braços.

"Hao...?" Ela murmurou baixo.

"Ah, graças aos céus! Achei que não fosse mais acordar!" Hao disse, abraçando-lhe. "Eu sei que você não quer participar da festa de natal, mas pode ao menos descer para receber o pessoal? Até mesmo o Ren está aqui." Hao disse, olhando-a.

"Então...tudo voltou ao normal?" Anna perguntou, sentando-se ali na cama.

"Como assim, Anna? Nós estávamos preparando a festa e você dormiu desde que voltou pra casa, daquela loja!" Hao respondeu, olhando-a, visivelmente preocupado. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está, eu só..." Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto. "Que roupa é essa, Hao?" Perguntou, olhando-o.

"Ah!" Ele sorriu. "Eu serei o Papai Noel deste ano. Fiquei bonito?" Deu uma voltinha para Anna.

"Está lindo.." Ela disse, puxando-o para dar-lhe um beijo.

"Uhn..." Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Talvez o pessoal, lá embaixo, possa esperar um pouquinho..."

"Talvez mais do que um pouquinho..." Anna sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

"O Yoh pode recebe-los por nós." E sorriu.

A partir daquele dia, Anna mediu as palavras antes de decidir sobre o que desejar a Papais Noéis que estivessem por aí, em lojas de conveniências. E, desde aquela noite, o natal não parecia tão ruim assim...

**Notas da Autora:**

A primeira pergunta que eu me fiz ao começar essa fic foi: Omg, uma fic de natal em pleno abril? XDD

Mas daí eu pensei: Em algum maldito lugar do mundo (nem que seja uma maldita vila em algum maldito arquipélago que ainda não foi descoberto) deve ser natal!

E se não for natal na Terra, deve ser em algum lugar do Universo!

XDD

Essa fic é resposta ao tema número 2 do desafio 30 cookies!

Não preciso dizer que o tema foi Natal, certo?

Enfim.

Deixem reviews, mesmo não sendo natal xDD

E pensem como eu: Em algum lugar deve ser!


End file.
